Spindle mixers have been known and sold for many years. The typical and traditional spindle mixer includes an electric motor mounted in a housing. The motor housing includes a stand that elevates the motor housing over a surface or mixer base. An elongated spindle or shaft is mechanically attached to the motor and extends downwardly from the motor through the motor housing. The electric motor is then operable to rotate the spindle/shaft in order to mix the contents in a cup or receptacle placed around the spindle. Cup guides on the spindle mixer can be provided to support the cup.
Spindle mixers have included cup-actuated switches to engage the motor. In the most common configuration, inserting the cup into the cup guide causes the rim of the cup to slide the switch, which is independent of the cup guide, along a slot in the face of the stand. Basically, the switch consists of an arm that passes through this slot to actuate an interlock mechanism inside the mixer. Actuating the switch selectively engages the mixer motor. In another embodiment, the entire cup guide moves when the cup is placed on the mixer.
Problems exist with the known spindle mixer constructions and interlock assemblies. For instance the slot exposes the integral portion of the mixer housing, and it is commonly known that the slot or aperture in the mixer can become contaminated with foodstuff (i.e., food or beverage). The opening is often located proximate to the rim of the cup so that when some of the foodstuff is ejected from the cup due to the operation of the mixer, it lands on, around, or in the slot/aperture. Also, the shaft may still be spinning as the cup is removed from the spindle resulting in splattering. As the actuator switch openings are commonly exposed, the switch mechanism can become contaminated with foodstuff. Once contaminated, it can be difficult to properly clean within the mixer, and bacteria growth can become problematic.
The contamination on or within the switch assembly may also impede operation of the switch. The contamination might prevent any necessary electrical connection. Also, where the movement of the cup guide itself acts as an actuator switch, it is possible for a portion of the cup guide to become encrusted with foodstuff from the cup. This type of contamination will cause the switch to “stick” (i.e., movement of the cup guide will be impeded). Obviously, if a portion of the moveable cup guide enters the mixer housing, the foodstuff on the cup guide can be transferred to the interior of the mixer housing. The internal contamination cannot be rectified without disassembling the mixer.
It is also known for the food or drink product in the cup to collect on the mixer around the cup guide. A fixed cup guide can be difficult to properly clean and sanitize. In addition, known cup guides are commonly dimensioned so that an operator can accidentally engage the actuator switch with their finger. This can be an undesirable or unsafe characteristic.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved interlock assembly for a spindle mixer. Ideally, the exposed portion of the interlock assembly would be selectively removable from the mixer housing. The assembly would reduce or eliminate the possibility of a drink or food product from entering the mixer and would reduce or remove the risk of accidentally engaging the motor via the actuator switch. A spindle mixer with an actuator pin in accordance with the present invention will solve one or more of these or other needs.